Darkness: an internal struggle
by Enchanted99
Summary: Darkness, evil, well all have it stirring inside us. The question is do you fight it or embrace it? Amanda is force with this decision after she falls victim to Eturnum. Will she be strong enough to fight the darkness inside of her or will she fall victim? *adapted BaybieBlue's idea in Taken By Evil*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First off I want to thank babieblue for letting use and adapt her idea. I hope you enjoy.**_

Darkness

"We have a report of some disturbance at Eturnum's Alyssum." Hologramps announces.

"That place again?" Owen complains.

"I though it was shut down." Amanda says.

"Some one else was put in charge." Hologramps answers.

"How?" Mike asks.

"I'll explain later just hurry." Hologramps urges them as the lights in the dojo flash red.

* * *

"I can't believe we're back at this place." Owen complained standing on the roof of Eturnum's Alyssum.

"Why? It's not like you had any other plans. Besides you knew we'd be back here eventually" Mike countered.

"Actually I had a date with an all you can eat buffet." Owen responds.

Amanda rolls her eyes. "Come on the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get back to picking out my dress for prom. And you guys can go back to whatever it is you do on saturday night."

"Okay you first." Owen says talking to Amanda.

"Haha. Not happening again. Why don't you?" Amanda says remember all the dust and cobwebs in the vent.

"But-"

"Just go." Mike says.

"Fine." Owen mutters.

"Ladies first." Mike says gesturing to the vent.

Amanda smiles and rolls her eyes. "Why is it that you only say that when we're about to go into a life threading situation?" She asks rhetorically and climbs in.

* * *

"Ah Ninjas. I've hoped you'd get my messages and would return once more." Eturnum announce as Mike dropped though the vent. Eturnum's henchmen appeared around the ninjas; the ninjas drew their weapons.

"It's trap. I knew it!" Owen announced. "I told you so, again!"

"Now is certainly not the time." Amanda said.

"Less arguing and more fighting!" Mike yelled. The ninjas out number ran for the door, but it was locked. Each one of the ninjas are grabbed by at least two henchmen.

"You see I was wised up since your last visit. The is no chance of your escape or immunity to my improved… method." Eturmun announced with a chuckle.

"Who will it be first… you," Her says point to Amanda. "Come with me."

Mike struggles against the men but isn't strong enough.

* * *

Amanda had to be given a sedative in order to get her into the chair, whilst Mike and Owen were restrained and forced to watch.

Light began to flash and indistinct noise could be heard, Amanda thrashed like some one had just taser her. Mike watch helplessly but he remember his new weapon. "Emergencies only." Grandfather told him and this definitely qualified as one. Reaching into his belt he grabbed a button the size of a half-dollar, coin and press the symbol in the middle of it. The lights began to flicker and then went out, the same went for every electronic deceive in a fifteen foot radius. The henchmen were shock and loosened their grip, just the slightest bit.

Mike can just barely make out Amanda's silhouette; she's in the chair limp as a rag doll.

Mike grabs his nun-chucks and quickly the henchmen are on the ground, he same goes for Owen's captors. Mike runs quickly knocking Eturnum out and grabs Amanda's limp body.

* * *

Amanda is lying unconscious on the dojo floor. Mike had already explained what happened to hologramps and they were waiting for Amanda to come to.

"Are you sure she'll be okay? Because he said 'no chance of immunity' or something like that." Owen said in between bites of chips.

"Amanda will be fine. She is a strong girl. Owen no food in the dojo!" Hologramps says.

Amanda begins to twitch and her eyes fly open; she jumps into an up right sitting position. She looks around appearing to be confused. The dojo goes silent as Amanda met everyone's eyes. Her crystal blue eyes are no longer but in there place is the color of obsidian black. They no longer show warmth and trust but are cold and calculating. But within a few seconds her eyes return to normal and the confused expression vanishes.

"Mike?" Amanda asks. "What happened?"

* * *

"Did it work?" A vaguely familiar voice asks Eturnum.

"It was only done part way before they escaped." He replies.

He unknown speaker ponder this. "Well that should suffice. It's only a matter of time before she turns." He says confidently.

**_A/N: What do you think? Please review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: enjoy. P.S. Amand will be **_**_extremely OOC for a good bit of the story, and I apologize in advance for my poor spelling/grammar._**

Third Person

Amanda stood in the bedroom hand trembling with fear, and drench in a cold sweat. She had woke herself up screaming from help. She thanks the gods that her parents were away on business and she had the house to herself. Shakily she had gotten out of bed and pace again to pace her room. Amanda tried to calm herself down but she began to see spots, her vision blurred and her knees were weak. Amanda bite the inside of her lip hoping the pain would bring her back into focus but it was pointless. Soon everything went dark.

That how she was found collapsed in her room white as snow, ice-cold, eyes half way open and glazed over, mouth agape, and a small trick of dried blood coming from her mouth; she bite the inside of her lip quite hard.

Mike nearly had a panic attack when her saw; she looked dead. If it wasn't for her faint pulse she could have been.

Slowly her eyes fluttered and she began to move.

"Amanda?" Mike asked, nervousness clearly evident in his voice. "Are you okay? What happened? Why didn't you call?"

"Okay. Passed out. It was three in the morning. How did you get in my house?"

"When you didn't show up for training and wasn't answer your phone, we got worried and we came you didn't answer the door but you bedroom light was on and we decided to wait for a bit and then it was about an hour and I found the spare key. So Owen made me-"

Amanda gave her friend a small smile; his concern for her was heartwarming. "Okay… what time is it?"

"9 o'clock in the evening."

"What?!"

"Yeah you missed an entire day. Now what happened."

"Well… I blacked out."

"I know why?"

"Nightmare." Amanda mumbles; she sounded like a child. Passing out from a nightmare!

"Really?" Mike asked surprised. Amanda nodded not meeting his concerned gaze;_ why didn't I just lie to him?!_

"Amanda it's okay; I won't tell or laugh."

"I don't remember!" Amanda snaps. Mike is shock at her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry." She says in a gentler tone.

"S'kay." Mike says recover from the shock.

"So is it too late for training?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"No. Um you might want to wash your face." Mike says, signing the dried trick of blood. Amanda blushes bright scarlet.

* * *

The training went by in a flash and Owen nor hologramps mentioned Amanda's absence. But they did note that she had a fairy short temper today.

"So," Mike said walking Amanda home. "What are you plans for spring break?"

"I don't know." She said staring at the horizon.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well I was wondering-" But Mike was cut off by Amanda ear shattering scream; she double over in pain clutching her head.

"Amanda?!" He asked panicked.

She stopped screaming but wouldn't respond, tears began to fall down her face.

"Can you walk?"

Amanda takes Mike's hand and get shakily on her feet.

"I'm okay." She tries to reassure him but she sounds like she's trying to convince her self.

* * *

Amanda insisted that she was fine and was capable of watching herself. Mike gave up arguing but said her would call later.

"See you Amanda said, closing the door. Once Mike's footsteps disappeared she slide down the wall nearest the door putting her head in her hand she started to cry.

When she woke up she head a margarine that just progressed getting worse as the night went on eventually it got to the point where she couldn't stand to open her eyes. The pain was excruciating. "Whats wrong with me?" She mumbled.

She notice stubble changes in herself too. She had to different thought running through her mind her usually though and other that were much darker. It worse along with the migraine. This was the worst kind of pain imagine able. THe kind you couldn't escape from, not even in your dreams. IT could drive a person to the brink of sanity and it was just Amanda first couple of hours.

_Be strong. Fight it. _She told herself. _Or stop fighting and embrace the darkness. _Another part of her countered. She shuddered involuntary what was happening to her? Am I going crazy?

_Listen. You can;t fight me. I am the part of you that was hidden for years. The part that you never knew __existed; I am darkness, everyone has it in them. It's what you do that dictates who you are. You've fought for too long, give in; it's time you got a taste of what you've misd._

_Shut the hell up! Oh gods I am going crazy._

Amanda didn't understand what was happening to her in the course of a few hours she had conflicting ideas, voice, right and wrong, good and bad, light and dark. It was all too much to her, for anyone really.

She tried to sleep but that brought dreams. Amanda would wake herself up screaming, and shaking violently. She tried to ignore the voice but it only got worse. Amanda barely slept anymore for fear of the dreams, and when she was awake the vision so real so vivd so terrible they would haunt her. Her friends tried to help but she couldn't understand what was happening to her let alone tell some one else.

~Three days later~

Nothing could make the pain go away though. Amanda would look at herself in the mirror she barely recognized her reflection. There girl staring back at her had dead grey eyes, fragile thin body, and dark circles under her eyes.

Her friends were worried about her, lucky were parent trip was longer than expected because if they saw their daughter she'd be sent to the hospital immediately. If they heard her incoherently muttering to herself she'd be sent to a psychiatrist. Amanda was being broken, worn down, and destroyed day by day. Whenever her friends asked her what was going on she's snap and say she was fine.

Amanda was on the brink of giving but she would be beaten, right?

* * *

"What been going on with Amanda?" Owen asked.

"I don;t know." Mike answered.

"HOw long has she been acting this way?" Hologramps asked.

"Since Eturnum's Alyssum.." Then it occurs to Mike. "She trying to fight it."

"What?" Owen asked.

"The control thing that he uses to switch you from good to evil in the blink of an eye. He used a more powerful version on Amanda." Mike clarified.

"Oh my." Hologramps said."The monitor flashed showing Amanda rushing into Mike's room. She looked worse than the day before.

"Do say anything." Mike said quickly. With in a minute ro so Amanda was in the dojo.

She look weak and tired but kept dragging herself to practice. "Sorry I'm late." She mumbled.

"It's fine." Mike said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just fine." Amanda said getting defensive, "Why?"

"You look that you're about to pass out either that or you got hit by a taxi on the way here." Yamato said.

Amanda glared but said nothing.

"So lets begin. Amanda it's your turn with the sword today." Hologramps said. Amanda unsheathed the weapon; it didn't fly out of her hands anymore.

"Now which one of you boys would like to compete against her." Holograms asked. Neither boy step forward. As fragile as she looked Amanda could still take either one of them down in a second.

Owen act as if he's taking a step forward but takes a step back instead.

"Mike, grab a sword." Hologramps said. Mike does as he's told.

"Ready?" Hologramps asks.

"Ready." Amanda says.

"Ready." Mike says.

And with in second the sound of metal on metal fills the room. Amanda focuses all her entry, frustration, and anger from that past few days into her next swing and Mike is on the ground with a sword at his throat whilst his own weapon lies a few feet away.

He looks up in shock; he's never been pinned down that fast before"Well done." Hologramps says impressed.

"Thanks." Amanda mutters stepping back and offering Mike a hand; he accepts. Amanda is about to sheath the sword be she get feels a sharp pain.

_You could take it you know._ The thought bounces around in her head_. You're better than they are. They're holding you back. You don't need them. Take the sword for yourself. Think of all the power. _

_Shut up! _Amanda's grip on the tightens

_Stubborn thing. Just why do you keep fighting… is it?… Him? he'll never fall for you, and you know it. Your friends will never accept him. You're holding on to something that will never happen; a delusional fantasy. just for get-_

_Shut the hell up! _

Tears have begun to falling down Amanda's face but she didn't notice them or Mike calling her name or the world go dark because she was already engulfed in darkness. In too deep, she struggled to fight.

* * *

Amanda woke up bound at the hand and feet. _What happened? _She looks around confused. Mike and Owen are watching her careful.

"Wh-what happened?" She stuttered; her voice hoarse. "Why am I tied up?"

Mike sits across from Amanda looking her in the eyes he leans and whisper something.

"Be careful." Owen warns. Amanda shoots him a confused look, then turning her attention back to Mike she shakes her head no. She asks Mike something but he shakes his head no; she looks hurt and asks why. Amanda's eye widen in shock and fear.

"What happened?" Mike asked. Amanda opens her mouth as if to answer but snaps it shut. Her eyes go unfocused and her brow furrows. Her once blue, now grey eyes turn stormy and start to turn black, then back to the dull grey.

"Amanda?" Mike asks snapping her back into focus, momentarily. Tears form in the corners of her eyes and she shudders.

"Amanda!" Mike screams urgently. She struggles to stay conscious, to keep the darkness from consuming her. Her eye shut and when she opens them they are obsidian black.

"Not this again." Owen mutters getting into a fighting stance.

**_A/N: So what do you think? Feel free to tell me about any _****_questions/advice/suggestions/etc _**


End file.
